


Por una cabeza

by o0ZiraK0o



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Berlermo, Berlin remembers Palermo, Canon Related, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Warnings: mention of sexual relations without consent
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24884992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o0ZiraK0o/pseuds/o0ZiraK0o
Summary: Quizás esa canción, tenía tanto significado para alguien más ahí afuera, cómo lo tenía para ese bastardo, hijo de puta.O quizás, esa canción, representaba una poética despidida a alguien en la vida de ese infeliz.A alguien, que Berlín veía cada vez que la miraba a los ojos. Quizás para ese tal Martín que susurró luego de besarla.
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa & Palermo | Martín Berrote, Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Ariadna Cascales, Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín Berrote
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Por una cabeza

**Author's Note:**

> "La Casa de Papel" así cómo sus personajes, es plena propiedad de Álex Pina. Para lo único que utilizó sus personajes es por mero entretenimiento literario.
> 
> El siguiente escrito, consiste en una pareja homosexual [Berlín x Palermo]. Por lo tanto, está por demás decir que si no te gusta esta pareja, te abstengas de leer.
> 
> Advertencia: Esta historia tiene explicitas descripciones de violación y abuso, sin consentimiento, de uno de los pares. Por lo que recomiendo discreción.

El miedo, desde un punto de vista psicológico, era una de las emociones básicas, más primitiva y universales. Era una emoción generada por grandes consecuencias sobre nuestro organismo, nacida del seno de nuestro cerebro, cómo una alarma. La amígdala, encargada en la estructura cerebral de representar ese primitivo instinto de sobrevivencia. Haciendo actuar nuestro sistema líbico, encargado de regular las emociones, la lucha, la huida, la evitación de dolor y en general rodas las conservaciones que una persona tenía. Lo tenían los animales, las personas y también ella.

Si, Ariadna lo tenía.

Lo sentía, cada vez que apretaba sus ojos con fuerza evitando que esas manos raposas y esos labios húmedos, la acosaran en las pequeñas siestas que podía tener cuando él, no merodeaba a su alrededor. Lo sentía, cuando con esa voz densa y ronca, él se encargaba de llamarla a su despacho para doblegarla a su merced. Lo sentía, cuando él le sonreía con cinismo en su oído a la hora de venirse dentro suyo, con toda la desfachatez y violencia que incitaba el acto. Lo sentía, cada vez que se escapaba al baño con las demás mujeres para vomitar desagradablemente cada maldita comida que le daban, en un inútil intento de devolver toda la esencia pastosa que él le había obligado a tragar luego de hacerle un oral. Lo sentía, cuando él le ronroneaba promesas de un futuro juntos una vez que todo eso terminaba. Lo sentía, cuando con el sadismo de una sonrisa completamente falsa, él le demostraba afecto en su soledad como si en verdad fuera su novio, y que siempre terminaba con él, violándola, doblegándola hasta quebrarla por completo.

Fue una estúpida. Una verdadera estúpida, motivada por la idiota idea de que eso la ayudaría a sobrevivir, más que las otras mujeres. Porque al abrirle las piernas al místico "señor Berlín", no solo había cavado su tumba, sino que también se había condenado a sí misma.

Se había condenado a sí misma, a tenerlo todos los días de ese calvario, penetrándola con fuerza contra su escritorio, hasta incluso a veces, hacerle daño. Sin importarle su bienestar, buscando solamente la satisfacción sexual que podía darle una simple rehén. Condenándose, por completo a que si sobrevivía de allí, jamás podría ser la misma.

Porque siempre lo tendría a él. Acosándola en sus pesadillas, ronroneando promesas que más que ilusionarla, la hacían apretar sus ojos con fuerza para no llorar aterrorizada. Lo recordaría cada maldito día de su vida, cómo el hijo de puta, que la penetraba cada maldito día y dejaba su repulsiva semilla en su interior, obligándola al día después, a tragarse una pastilla anticonceptiva frente a él. Verificando que se la tomara y no la vomitara, para evitar el riesgo de que se quedara embarazada.

Un monstruo. Un verdadero monstruo que si salía viva de esto, lo tendría toda su vida presente. Porque si, Berlín, ese sujeto de sonrisa sádica y cínica, la había literalmente jodido psicológicamente. Destrozándola.

Sin embargo, ella de cierta manera, se podría dar el siniestro placer de saber que: todo ese daño que le estaba haciendo, no era nada comparado con el dolor y angustia que parecía rodear sus pupilas cada vez que la follaba o la obligaba a bailar esa tétrica y melancólica canción.

Todos los días, todos los malditos días, bailando a su lado la misma jodida canción que ya se había convertido en un himno de su tortura.

Y a pesar del miedo que tenía todo el tiempo a su lado, se le hizo imposible no notar los detalles. Los detalles que comenzaron a aparecer en su siempre perfecta fachada, una vez que sus demás compañeros y los rehenes se enteraron de su enfermedad. En la soledad que siempre los rodeaba.

Si, los notó.

La humillación que rodeaba sus ojos cada vez que ella lo miraba fijamente, cada vez que esa mirada completamente melancólica y devastada se escurría en la soledad que parecía traerle el orgasmo, parecía indignarse que alguien notara su debilidad. Lo perdida que parecía tener su mirada cada vez que esa vieja radio comenzaba a sonar con esa melodía de tango, completamente perdida en recuerdos que ella no podía ver, pero hacían que esos ojos siempre vacios y peligrosos, fueran cubiertos por una añoranza completamente perdida. La tristeza con la cual sus ojos la miraban al bailar ese tango, causándole la abrupta sensación de que él no la miraba a ella, sino a alguien más: alguien que estaba en sus recuerdos y que él parecía querer remplazarla por ella al mirar sus ojos fijamente de una manera. Lo rota que se escuchaba su voz, cuando acunaba su rostro cada vez que cantaba esa canción contra sus labios. Como ahora...

Que como todos los malditos días desde que estaban allí encerrados, la había llamado a su despacho para encender esa radio y acercarse a su lado. Ella, ya conociendo el procedimiento, simplemente se mantuvo en su lugar. Resignándose a sentir como esa una de esas manos se posaban sobre su cintura y otra capturaba su mano. Pero esta vez, con su mirada puesta en esa venda sangrante que tenía sobre su cabeza abierta de una hostia dada por su compañera. Disfrutando en silencio y sin expresarlo ese pequeño placer, que le causaba al verlo lastimado.

Ese día, él parecía más pensativo de lo usual. Lo notaba en la manera en la cual ni siquiera se había tomado el trabajo de empotrarla contra el escritorio al entrar y penetrarle su boca con su lengua. Y si bien ella en un principio pensó, que se valía al pleno hecho de que le quedaran pocos meses de vida, basto que ese desgraciado abriera la boca para cantar, para descubrir que nuevamente no era a ella a la que le cantaba.

No, de nuevo sentía, cómo si esos ojos marrones que la acosaban en sus pesadillas, cómo un siniestro ser, no la miraban a ella. De nuevo, sentía cómo él parecía querer remplazar completamente su rostro con el de alguien más. Delineando con sus labios su mejilla, para luego acunarlas con sus dedos, plantando un beso lento y pausado contra sus propios labios.

—"Por una cabeza"— comenzó a cantar contra sus labios, haciendo que ella sintiera el aroma fuerte de una bebida fuerte en su aliento, acompañado del siempre presente aroma a nicotina cara. Abriendo sus ojos un poco más, él pasó a mirarla fijamente a sus ojos. Con intensidad, como si quisiera beber su color para dejarlo grabado en su psiquis— "Todas las locuras"— cantó, con devoción. Como si en verdad, le estuviera dedicando cada maldita palabra de esa canción a ella. Pero Ariadna, era inteligente y de cierta forma, había sabido comprender completamente a su secuestrador, para deducir que eso no era cierto. Se lo estaba dedicando, a la persona que siempre veía cada vez que parecía perderse al escuchar esa canción o al tener sexo— "Su boca me besa..."— susurró, contra sus labios, sin moverse. Sin atreverse a besarla, para que esa imagen que seguramente tenía en su cabeza se rompiera, para ser remplazada por la de ella—"Borra la tristeza...Calma la amargura..."— ronroneó con un tonó demasiado denso y pausado, acompañado de dos cristalinos ojos, que no se apartaron de los suyos. Hipnotizados, por lo que le estaba enseñando sus recuerdos y su dañado estado psicológico.— "Por una cabeza...Si ella me olvida..."— continuó esta vez, pasando un áspero pulgar por encima de las lágrimas, que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que había comenzado a soltar. Obligándola a apretar sus dientes y sus labios con fuerza, al sentir cómo su tonó de voz al cantar, parecía hacerse más sufrido y devastado de lo que él siquiera se daba cuenta—"Que importa perderme. Mil veces la vida..."— musito por lo bajo, negando la posibilidad de que alguien más además de ellos dos, pudiera escucharlo. –"Para qué vivir..."—terminó roncamente, en la tonada de la canción. Sin ni siquiera darse cuenta de que una lágrima cayó por su mejilla, al cerrar sus ojos y besarla con lentitud, con una delicadeza que desde que había comenzado a ultrajarla, jamás había tenido. Teniendo tanto cuidado de acariciar su rostro con la mayor lentitud que pudiera, como si estuviera tocando algo tan frágil y valioso para él. Y así con los ojos cerrados, soltando un suspiro contra sus labios, ella lo escuchó susurrar quedadamente un suave y dulce— Martín...— en un tono de hablar que no duró más que un segundo.

Un segundo en el que él abrió los ojos y la vio a ella. Mirándolo fijamente con sus labios apretados y su mirada fijamente puesta en esa lágrima que todavía no terminaba de caer en su mejilla. Con cierta curiosidad que no pudo evitarlo, al notar cómo él parecía nuevamente verla a ella. A su rehén. Eliminando por completo la imagen con la cual parecía estar perdido al mirarla a los ojos. Recomponiéndose un poco, él apretó sus labios con fuerza, y simplemente se apartó de su lado. Dándole la espalda para encaminarse a esa radio y apagarla de un golpe seco.

—Lárgate, querida. Se me fueron las ganas por hoy...—fue lo único que él necesito decir, para que ella se diera media vuelta y volviera a donde las demás mujeres estaban descansado. Dejándolo solo.

Quizás ese monstruo, ese hijo de puta, tenía sentimientos. O sino...¿Cómo explicaba esa extraña mirada que tenía cada vez que escuchaba esa canción?

"Por una cabeza "

Quizás esa canción, la encontraría tan bonita, si no estuviera completamente relacionada con ese tipo. Quizás tenía tanto significado para alguien más ahí afuera, cómo lo tenía para ese bastardo, hijo de puta.

O quizás, esa canción, representaba una poética despidida a alguien en la vida de ese infeliz. A alguien, que Berlín veía cada vez que la miraba a los ojos. O cuando la llamaba, inconscientemente, con ese tono dulce y cariñoso al decirle: "Ojos verdes".

Si, esa canción y ese tango, parecían más una despedida. Era una lástima que para ella, solamente era una tortura, que le causara miedo.

**Author's Note:**

> Nadie me va a quitar de la cabeza, que Berlín estaba pensando en Martín cuando escuchaba a Gardel y bailaba ese lento" tango" con Ariadna. La letra de la canción, lo que le dice a Ariadna o la mirada cristalina y melancólica, que tiene. Si los escritores o productores, no aprovechan esta joyita para su historia, para su relación, definitivamente yo lo haré.


End file.
